Little Red Riding Monkee
by TorketteMonkette
Summary: ...What if the Monkees acted out the story of 'Little Red Riding Hood? Well, know you can know! And of course, they had a little help from their friends ;D
1. Chapter 1

_**Ripple Fade To:**_

[Mike pulls out a piece of paper and begins to read.]

Mike: Hello everybody, welcome to Emma's newest—  
Micky: Not to mention torturous!  
Mike: Story starring us Monkees and our friends, The Beatles.

[The Beatles come in. John waves at the camera.]

John: HI!  
Paul: Hello.

[George waves at the camera.]

Ringo: Hey.  
Mike: She hopes you enjoy this—  
Peter: So do we!  
Mike: And she thanks you for reading…this far?  
Micky: She's a little, uh—  
John: Paranoid?  
Micky: Yeah, something like that.

[John nods.]

[The camera moves to George who's eating a sandwich.]

George: (mouth full) Wot? Pol wouldn' le' me ea' befoe we left.  
Paul: What?! You ate your share _and_ mine!

[George shrugs and continues to eat.]

Mike: Get comfortable and be sure to be patient with her as you read—  
Everyone: Little Red Riding Monkee!

_**SCREEN BLACK**_

**Scene 1:**

[Fade in to a scene of woods with a path going through the middle of them.]

Narrator: There's a short figure strolling along the small, dirt path in the woods. The bright red cloak hanging on the figure's shoulders and the hood over its head can only mean that this person must be Little Red Riding Hood.  
Why don't we get a closer look, aye?  
Be careful of twigs and leaves. We don't want to startle her.

Nar: Whoa! That's not a girl! That's David Jones!  
Red: Who are you?!  
Nar: Uh, the storyteller….  
Red: What are you doing here?  
Nar: Telling the story…?  
Red: Oh…okay?  
Nar: Yup. Just carry on; it'll be like I'm not even here.  
Red: Oh, alright.

[Little Red Riding Hood proceeds to stroll along the path, carrying a small basket.]

Red: It's a basket of yummy food to eat for my Grandmother, she's very sick, you know.  
Nar: Red's grandmother is sick, so Red's mom told her- er him to run the food to his grandma.  
Red: I just said tha-  
Nar: We'll leave Red to his errand and walk around for a bit. We'll get back to him later.

[The camera follows the Narrator as he/she walks around the trees.]

Nar: Uh oh, what was that noise back there? *gasp* That's the Big Bad Wolf!  
Wolf: Actually, it's me, Peter Tork. I'm just pretending. I smelled some food and came looking for where it came from.  
Nar: The Big Bad Wolf smelled the food that Red had in his basket and picked up on his trail.

[The Big Bad Wolf sniffs the air and prances around the trees. He hides behind a tree and spots Red.]

Wolf: There he is! I've got to find a way to get that basket!

[Red hums as he continues to skip up the path, completely unaware of the enemy hiding behind the trees.]

Red: (to the camera) Do I really have to hum?  
Nar: Yes, you do, now HUM!

[Red grumbles to himself for a minute and then begins to hum.]

Red: Hum dee dum, tra la la.

[The Big Bad Wolf follows behind him quietly, being sure to stay out of sight.]

[Red stops dead in his tracks at the crossroads, trying to remember which way to go.]

Red: I would look at the sign, but it's been broken.  
Nar: By one of the Three Little Pigs, no doubt. Trying to keep the Big Bad Wolf away.

[Red nods and stares at the broken sign when suddenly, a guy in green clothes comes skipping up the path.]

_**Ripple Fade To:**_

Davy: Thank you very much for watching –er or reading this little production so far. We 'ope you'll be back for the next-  
Micky: (singing) We'll be back in a minute! Back, don't forget it. Don't you go aw-  
Davy: Hey, hey, hey! I'm doing the commercial!  
Micky: But I thought Emma said that I could.  
Davy: She said _I_ could.  
Micky: What?!  
Peter: What? I thought I was going to do this?  
Micky: I thought I was?  
Davy: She said it was me!

[Emma storms in.]

Emma: What are you guys fussing about?!  
Micky:...We weren't fussing.  
Davy: We were just confused.  
Peter: We still are, aren't we?  
Emma: Well, your time is up, all three of you already did a commercial. Mike gets his turn and then everybody gets to do it.  
Peter: YEAH!

_**SCREEN BLACK**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Scene 2:**

[Fade in]

Nar: We left Red staring at a broken sign with a guy in green coming up the path. The guy just so happens to be Jack from that legendary story 'Jack and The Beanstalk'!  
We soon realize that really, this Jack character is Paul McCartney.

Jack: Hello, Dav- I mean Red!

[Red acknowledges Jack's presence, but continues to stare at the sign.]

Jack: What's the problem, Red?  
Red: I forgot which path leads to my grandmother's.  
Jack: (pointing to the middle path) Oh, it's up that way. (points to the path he just came from) That's where my house is and-(points to the path to the left of Red) That's where the Three Little Pigs live.  
Red: Oh, good to know. Thanks, Jack.  
Jack: Not a problem, Red. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a beanstalk to climb.

[Jack runs past Red as he heads to his Grandmother's house.]

Nar: The path that Red walked along eventually stretches out onto another path, and running on that path is the Boy Who Cried Wolf.  
Boy Who Cried: WOLF! WOLF!

[The Boy Who Cried Wolf skids to a stop beside Red and it's clear that he's actually John Lennon.]

Boy Who Cried: Oh, hey Red, did you know that there's a WOOOOLF! WOLF!

[The Big Bad Wolf hides behind a tree in fear of getting caught.]

Wolf: (whispering) He knows I'm here! They're going to catch me!  
Red: Stop kidding, Boy, there aren't any wolves in these woods.  
Boy Who Cried: Oh, I know. I just like saying it.

[The Boy Who Cried Wolf grins, waving and leaves Red to his business.]

Boy Who Cried: (voice fading) WOLF! WOOOLF!

[Red rolls his eyes and goes on his way.]

_**Ripple Fade To:**_

[Mike walks in and unfolds a piece of paper and then begins to read.]

Mike: Thanks for staying this long, you don't know how tired Emma was when she wrote this. She hopes you all are enjoying it. She says that criticism is welcome and to not…kill her if you hate this?  
Man, she was tired.  
Anyway, thanks. I'll hand you guys over to The Beatles so we can end this session.

[The Beatles prance in and Mike leaves.]

Ringo: Hello, kiddies! We're the Beatles and two of us have already made an appearance in this little show-story-thing.  
John: ME!  
Paul: Me too, John.  
John: But I'm there longer.  
Paul: No you're not!  
George: Actually, both of you have four lines each in that one.  
John: But Emma likes me better.  
Paul: What does that have to do with anything?!  
John: So you admit it! HA!  
Ringo: (talking over John and Paul) ANYWAY! I HOPE YOU GUYS WILL STICK AROUND FOR THE END! SEE YA!

[Ringo and George smile and wave as the screen turns black.]

_**SCREEN BLACK**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Scene 3:**

[Fade in]

[Red soon comes up to his Grandmother's house and lets himself in.]

Red: Grandmother, I'm here! With some good things to eat!

[The Big Bad Wolf sneaks in through the window and –oops. Falls.]

Wolf: Ow…did he hear me?  
Nar: No, Wolf, he didn't hear you.  
Wolf: Oh, good.

[The Big Bad Wolf gets up and sits on the couch.]

Wolf: I'm going to take a break, okay?  
Nar: Alright.

[Red slowly walks into his Grandmother's room with the basket of food. He sits down on a chair beside the bed and puts the basket on the bedside table.]

Red: Grandmother, I have you some food.

[Red's Grandmother rolls over and it's—]

Red: Micky?!  
Red's Grandma: Oh, hey Davy…

[Red's Grandma smiles and grabs an orangish wig.]

Red's Grandma: I forgot to put my wig on.  
Red: You look like Mrs. Arcadian now, Mick.  
Red's Grandma: Well, the lady that was supposed to be here ran after Paul McCart- I mean Jack.  
Red: Oh.

[Red and his 'Grandma' share a laugh when two guys storm in. They're Jack and Jil- er Gil.]

Red's Grandma: Oh, hey, it's Ringo and George as Jack and Jill!  
Gil: I'm GIL! NOT JILL!  
Red's Grandma: Sorry, George.

[Jack rolls his eyes.]

Jack: 'e's so sensitive about that.

[Gil scowls and turns for the door.]

Gil: I'm 'ungry. I'm going to go raid the fridge.  
Red's Grandma: Have fun, Jill.  
Gil: IT'S GIL!

[Red, his grandma and Jack laugh when a lumberjack –the one and only Mike Nesmith- comes in.]

Lumberjack: You know you have a wolf in your living room, right?

[The Boy Who Cried Wolf appears in the window.]

Boy Who Cried: Told ya!

[The Boy Who Cried Wolf ducks and disappears.]

[Jack –the one with the beanstalk- runs in with his clothes all tattered.]

Beanstalk Jack: Th-that lady! She ripped me clothes to shreds!

[The Boy Who Cried Wolf walks into the bedroom.]

Boy Who Cried: I told you that she would, Paul.  
Nar: Hey! It's getting too crowded in here!

[Gil walks in.]

Gil: Do you have any biscuits?  
Red's Grandma: First cabinet on the right.  
Gil: Thanks.

[Gil leaves.]

Jack: I better go check on 'im.

[Jack leaves, making a bit more room in the small bedroom.]

Nar: Why aren't you guys sticking to the script?! Why?!  
Boy Who Cried: Ah, c'mon, it's more fun this way.

[The Big Bad Wolf comes in.]

Wolf: MWHAHA! I HAVE YOU ALL TRAPPED!

[Lumberjack swings his axe onto his shoulder.]

Lumberjack: Oh, yeah?  
Wolf: Uh...I'm going to go now. (points out the door)

[The Big Bad Wolf leaves in a hurry, being chased by The Boy Who Cried Wolf.]

Boy Who Cried: (fading voice) WOLF! THERE'S A WOLF!

[Jack –with the beanstalk- face palms and follows them out the door.]

Red's Grandma: Are we done yet?!  
Nar: I guess. This was a complete fail, though.

[Gil walks in, munching on a biscuit.]

Gil: Aw, don't feel so bad. I 'ad fun!

[Gil grins and Jack –Gil's brother- walks in.]

Jack: Since he got food.

[Gil scowls and leaves.]

Gil: Bye.

[Jack waves and follows Gil out.]

[Red and his grandma look at each other, shrug and leave.]

Nar: I knew we shouldn't have done this.

_**Ripple Fade To:**_

Mike: Thanks a lot for reading. Emma appreciates it.  
Paul: Yeah, appreciates.  
Micky:…Don't do that.  
Paul:…Sorry.  
Mike: She appreciates it and would like to thank you guys for reading.  
Micky: Yep. Torturing us is her life.  
John: I didn't think she had one?

[Micky and John start to laugh and Mike and Ringo roll their eyes.]

Ringo: Thanks. Bye!

_**SCREEN BLACK**_

THE END!


End file.
